Doviculus
Doviculus is the emperor of the demon warriors and a villain from the video game, Brütal Legend. History Life Before Taking Power Doviculus was a demon that served under the demonic empress, Succoria, though his exact rank is unknown, but it seemed to be a high rank. After she left for the future, Doviculus seized the chance for power and became the new ruler of demons, though he stated that he mourned Succoria when she never returned. War with Humanity When Eddie Riggs found his way to Doviculus's time, the emperor headed to the Temple of Ormagoden after the human fought his way through all of his demons. He found a dagger that belonged to Ophelia and smelled Succoria's scent on it. Doviculus believed that his former empress had returned to retake her throne by joining the humans to fight against him. The demon emperor first ordered his mini on, Lionwhyte, to crush the rebellion for him, but when he failed, Doviculus went to confront the humans himself. When he did so, he killed Lars after the new human king challenged him and then summoned a horde of Bleeding Death demons to destroy the Pleasure Dome where Eddie and the others had fought Lionwhyte. After Eddie and Ophelia had their final confrontation, Doviculus appeared and the roadie confronts him about the demon emperor referring to Ophelia as Succoria. This only amused him and then Doviculus told him who Succoria really was, the most fearsome and bloodthirsty warrior of the Tainted Coil and the former empress of the demons. The one he had mistaken for Succoria hadn't been Ophelia, it had been Eddie, the one who carried her blood and it had been that blood that Doviculus had smelled, which made him make the mistake. When Eddie didn't believe this, the demon emperor pointed out that he was wearing Succoria's shirt, which had the demon empresses name on it in twisted letters, and wielding her axe, the Separator. Doviculus proceeded to tear out Opehlia's heart, killing her, and placed it within his own chest. He then combined the Sea of Black Tears with cathedrals around, transforming it into an enromous monster he had control of. Doviculus then summoned the forces of the Tainted Coil and an apocalyptic battle began between the demons and the humans. After one of the monster's heads was destroyed, Doviculus stated that he was glad that Succoria refused to become his mate because it meant that he was not Eddie's father. After the roadie destroyed the emperor's creation and the Tainted Coil and confronted Doviculus in a final showdown. In the fight, the emperor was beheaded and had his heart torn out by Eddie. Powers Doviculus is a fierce and powerful warrior even before he figured out how to tap into the powers of the Titans. As such, he was feared by demon and human alike and he inspires fierce loyalty over the Tainted Coil, whom he commands with supreme authority. Doviculus is also master millitary mind and shows great skill at manipulatign others to do what he wants. His weapons of choie are his Staff Axe, which he wields with great speed and proficiency, despite how large it is and his four necked guitar, the Hydra, which allows him to bust out music cpable fo unleashing the Titan's magic. Doviculus can use it to summoning his minions, unleashing plagues, and chain his foes to the ground. During his final battle with Eddie, the demon emperor could also summon these chains from the room they were fighting in, though this may simply be an ability of the creature they were in obeying its creators orders. Personality Doviculus is cruel, cunning, and malicious and enjoys making his enemies fight against each other. He will wipe out anyone who might be a threat to him and, like most of the other demons, is a highly ammoral creature. Doviculus is also extremely lustful, so much so that he is attracted to his children (but this may be normal behavior amongst the Tainted Coil), and possesses great pride, thinking of the humans as nothing more than beasts for him to break. Doviculus's confidence is so strong that he displays shock and disbelief when he seems to be losing. He regards his minions with affection, though he also views them as expendable, seeming to regarding them as valuable tools. Trivia *Doviculus was originally voiced by Ronnie james Dio, but his voice actor was switched to Tim Curry. *During the battle with the human forces, Doviculus seems to insult Succoria by, after sayign he is glad he knows Eddie is not his son, saying that that "There aren't many who can say that." seemingly calling her a slut. *The heart in his chest is apparently not his own since when he performshis double team with a Heart Cutter, he says that it is not his heart. It is unknown where his true heart is or if he even has one. He also uses the heart in his chest as a guitar pick when he plats the Martyrdom solo in the game. *Doviculus's design as an avatar in multiplayers differs from that of Opehlia and Eddie. While their wings are ones with stems like a dragon or bird, Doviculus has wings that separate into a triple structure, like those of a butterfly, only far more hardcore. *When Doviculus starts to perform a solo, he starts off on his knees, probably because the Hydra is harder to support than the guitars used by Eddie and Ophelia. However this may be related to the religious overtones of the Tainted Coil or simply to add to the awesomeness of the solo, fitting since his guitar, by mathematics, is four times cooler than an average one because it has four necks. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Evil Ruler Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer